<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>希腊爱情故事 6 by outpatient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835869">希腊爱情故事 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient'>outpatient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>希腊爱情故事 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>库·丘林今早有些不大对劲。<br/>他的假期大概还有五天结束，这半个星期以来只有两位住客，为了躲开七八月人潮来度蜜月，他们走以后就再也没人来了。但餐厅还有客人，旅店老板依旧每天早早起床收拾碗盘，浇花做饭，他做的菜肯定比不得卫宫，但这么多年也练出一手厨艺。他并没让卫宫做专职厨师，也不会那么做。<br/>他一直有点感冒，可能是因为那天去了伊亚后没吃药，又跑到黑沙滩疯玩了一下午，卫宫吃了早饭通常留在楼下，下午回楼顶工作，期间能听见他不停地打喷嚏，后来发展到严重的鼻塞、咳嗽，整天坐在沙发上恹恹揉鼻子，也不再爬上楼来陪卫宫看风景。<br/>老实说，他挺担心库·丘林的身体状况，可旅店老板在日益严重后乖乖买了药回来吃，他不是医生，无法搞清楚究竟是什么原因让药物也无法治愈他的感冒。静养显然是不现实的，他真的提出想帮他代管一段时间，可旅店老板在这件事上固执非常，他说，我不能叫我的客人代替我的工作。<br/>所以他只能看着库·丘林带上口罩，继续一边做午餐一边咳嗽。<br/>就这么一直拖到今早。卫宫早上下一楼时他还没起床，他以为今天库·丘林想通了，准备好好休息一下，便自己去厨房做了两份清淡早餐，留了一份放到桌上，轻手轻脚上楼去了。过了几个小时，他估摸着是时候开火了，瞧见楼下有人敲门，可半天没人应声，卫宫开始觉得不对劲。<br/>他立刻回到餐厅，早餐已经凉透了，男人坐在折叠床沿，把头埋在膝盖里，连衣服都是平常那件花衬衫而不是睡衣，看样子他想去开门可失败了。卫宫拉开餐厅门，周围没有人影，老顾客们似是放弃今天过来吃饭。<br/>“你还好么？”他倒了杯热水，蹲在他面前轻声问。男人挪了挪脑袋算是回应，他像是有点呼吸困难，每过几秒就要用力喘口气，卫宫把杯子放下，抓住他捂着头的手，手掌散发着不正常的热度，“你发烧了。”<br/>他果断将他按回折叠床，“我觉得你不对劲，是不是胸痛？”<br/>旅店老板浑身软绵绵的，连声音也发不出，点点头，他的眼眶通红，嘴角发青，看着很不妙。<br/>“你可能得了肺炎，”他把床边的纸团揉开，里面是红色的，“不，是急性肺炎，你得立刻去医院。”他马上将自己的背包拿下来，收好钱和钥匙，然后横抱起库·丘林。他这症状肯定不止出现了几个小时，急性肺炎征兆已经转入末期，他浑身都烫，在白日30度高温里还打冷战，一吹到海风就剧烈咳嗽起来。<br/>他不敢跑得太快，因为库·丘林的头靠在他脖颈旁，努力吸入空气时发出细小杂音，像某种被捕兽夹夹住脖子的垂死的可怜小动物。卫宫害怕颠簸会加剧他的呼吸困难，他冲到主道上，站在未开门营业的希腊风味餐馆旁叫了辆车。<br/>“请送我们到最近的医院，他得了急性肺炎。”他快速用英语说。<br/>于是司机把车开得飞快，卫宫让男人侧躺在后座，大腿枕在脖子下，期望这样能让他好受些，“最近的医院要多久才能到？”<br/>“得十多分钟。”司机说，“我已经尽可能开得快了。”<br/>“好。”他只能虚环着库·丘林上半身，以防刹车冲撞。卫宫几乎有些手足无措，不懂如何能让肺炎患者好受些，他虚弱到因胸部疼痛下意识蜷缩起来的力气都没有。<br/> “请再快——”他再次跟司机搭话，但库·丘林打断了他们。<br/>他猛地支起上半身，用嘶哑的声音朝前喊：“停下。”<br/>“停下！”<br/>出租车放慢速度，他用一只手捂住口鼻，掰开车门冲了出去，摔倒在街边。卫宫跟着冲下车把他半抱起来，他干呕了几下，吐出一些昨晚只消化到一半的晚餐，鼻血顺着小手指往下滴，卫宫小幅度拍他的背。呕吐耗尽了男人最后一点力气，他伸手搭在卫宫肩上，整个人往地下滑。<br/>现在他又汗津津的，脸色变得惨白，努力从空气中抽取氧气，连咳嗽也没有了，“来吧，我们上车。”卫宫安抚他，拿出一小叠纸擦净他嘴边污渍，重新把他抱进车里。男人连眼睛都睁不开，任由别人摆弄四肢，对一切外界刺激毫无反应。<br/>他让他平躺在后座，自己挤到座位缝隙里帮他用纸堵住鼻血，库·丘林尽力后仰头配合他。血一直止不住，等待鼻腔血凝恐怕还得好一段时间，车已经停下了，卫宫顾不得其他，抱起男人冲进医院。<br/>大厅候诊的人被他们的样子吓坏了，他们给库·丘林让出一排座位，几个护士跑到他面前，把他安置在椅子上，解开他的上衣。有人推来一张急救床，人们七手八脚地把他放上去：“他怎么了？”赶来的医生问。<br/>“急性肺炎和并发症。”卫宫喘着气说。医疗救助人员都冷静下来，他们先把人送进了急救室，让卫宫在大厅等一会儿，等库·丘林脱离生命危险以后再通知他。<br/>他紧绷的身体放松了。卫宫在大厅里走了半圈，想自己应该站着还是坐下，他想去急诊室门口看看，又怕护士来了找不到他，司机拍了拍他的肩膀，这会儿卫宫才发现他还没有走。<br/>他一个激灵，挺直腰杆，从背后掏出钱夹：“抱歉！我忘记给钱了……”<br/>这位中年出租司机摆摆手，接过他递来的钱：“这个季节常有这种病，送到医院后还活着就没问题。我明白你刚才太着急，岛上的医生都擅长治疗呼吸道疾病，他会没事的。”<br/>“啊，是这样。谢谢你，我明白了。”卫宫对他道谢，他坚持要待在这儿听到库·丘林平安无事的消息才走，尽管相识不到三十分钟，他仍觉得有个熟识的人陪着要轻松许多。大约一个小时以后，有护士下楼来找到他，告诉卫宫去二楼办理住院手续。<br/>“急性肺炎并发症看起来有些吓人，这都是人体的自救系统，多亏你及时把你的朋友送到医院。”她说，“他已经注射了抗生素，现在已经脱离生命危险，需要继续住院静脉注射三次阿奇霉素和消炎药。”<br/>卫宫频频点头，他接过那些单子，和司机打了个招呼，匆匆赶上楼去办理相关手续。他忘记旁边有电梯，直接冲上楼梯口，这时候他看见自己的手在抖，病情说明单哗哗作响。他知道库·丘林只是得了急性病，得到治疗就只是小病，不会出现可笑电视剧里的情节。<br/>他只是生了个小病，很快他又会活蹦乱跳，朝他开怀大笑。<br/>他靠在二楼走廊，把病历单夹在腋下，慢慢搓揉两只冰凉手掌，让手心缓过来。他的心跳如擂鼓无法停止，脑子里引爆了一枚核弹，尘土在沙漠里乱飞。他害怕库·丘林就此死去。<br/>男人被安排在了一间双人病房，他需要观察几天肺支原体的阴影情况。卫宫在门口做了好几个深呼吸，尽管他知道库·丘林体力透支，几乎不可能还醒着，但他感到不安，他那虚弱模样还趴在视网膜上挥之不去，除此之外他甚至不知道自己在不安什么，那种在黑海滩上的感觉又回来了，他快要丢失一个重要物品，像梦境被传颂般羞耻，泡影将碎裂，残骸刺戳他的脊椎。<br/>他仍旧拉开门。<br/>库·丘林在面对门的另一侧床上躺着——为了不让空调直接对着他吹。他不再流鼻血，鼻腔里插着鼻吸管，和当年卫宫自己理疗时戴的呼吸罩大不一样。他慢慢走到床边放下背包，拉开拉链。<br/>“嘿。”<br/>卫宫一张脸僵硬如石膏，把从手里滑到地下的手机捡起来。男人睁开眼睛看着他，勾起嘴角。他的肚子上搭了一条被子，手放在被子上面，“你、你醒了？”他结结巴巴地说。<br/>“又不是打了麻醉，只是刚才插了胃管又催吐，有点累。”他的眼睛像蒙上一层灰，不再是鲜亮的红色，说话声音要仔细听才能听到。“别用那种表情看着我，我又不是快要死了。”<br/>“如果我没有下楼，你真的会死。”他说，眉头快扭曲成麻线团，“要是我真的没下楼，你真的会死，真的……”<br/>“哎，你怎么像个替罪羊一样。”他想笑，但刚刚平静下来的肺不允许，而且他的确很累了，只是卫宫的样子让他不忍这样睡过去。库·丘林叹了口气，“这件事不怪你，真的，是我自己太得意忘形了，和你一点关系都没有。”　　<br/>卫宫显然没听进去，还是那副愧疚样子，好像世界上所有糟心事的源头都是由他而来。铁灰色眼睛沮丧地垂着，他不仅像个心甘情愿的替罪羊，还像个打翻炒锅的孩子，背着手等父母来教训他，库·丘林舍不得再叹气，他抓住卫宫的手，向自己身边拉：“过来。”<br/>“啊？”他茫然抬头，男人朝他张开双手，“让你过来。”他照做了，库·丘林环住他的身体，给了他一个拥抱。<br/>“为什么要把不属于自己的过错揽到自己身上？”他轻轻说，“孩子，一切都过去了。我对亚洲教育有所耳闻，有时候它教给你的东西并不一定对，你得学着谅解自己。”<br/>卫宫说不出一句话，尽管他想反驳这不是教育带给他的习性。但此刻他拥抱的是一个滚烫瘦削的身体，胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏，有杂音传出，鼻吸管嘶嘶冒气。当他意识到自己在拥抱一个他热爱也热爱他的男人时，库·丘林拢住他的脑袋，在他额头上落下一个吻。<br/>嘴唇比肢体更柔软，它所包含的内容也更复杂。体内高温传递至他的皮肤，并迅速将这信息反馈给大脑，他还没来得及清扫核爆试验留下的残骸，这个举动不亚于在废墟上重建了一座切尔诺贝利又让它毁灭。他僵着身体结束了这个拥抱，直挺挺坐到椅子上。<br/>他还用力握着他的手。<br/>“我......你、你早就知道？”他问。<br/>“你根本不会掩饰自己的感情，黑小子，我怎么会不知道？而且我确实有过不少男女朋友，我也擅长发现他们是不是爱上了某个人，这就是逛夜店的好处。”<br/>也许是卫宫听了这句话后表情太滑稽，库·丘林微微张开了嘴，发出几声微弱喘息，听起来他在笑，“我说笑的，别在意。你看，如果我不喜欢你，才不会非要去哪儿都陪着你，也不会接受你的邀请到黑海滩潜水......”他又喘了几声，长时间说话已经让他非常疲惫，“好了，我想睡一会，等醒来再聊。你能帮我回家把手机和洗漱用品带来吗？”<br/>见卫宫点头，他又说：“答应我，别再自责了，好吗？我不喜欢看到和我关系亲密的人那个样子。”<br/>“我答应你，”卫宫回答他，“在此之前，我先帮你弄一些冰袋来，你很烫。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>他应了一声便睡着了，卫宫看着他陷入沉睡，帮他整理散乱的头发，盖好被子。他们的手还牢牢握在一起，男人没有醒来，他确实睡得很沉。<br/>卫宫捏了捏他的指骨，重新坐下，把自己的手抽出来。他捧着这只白皙的手舍不得放开，这只手是一个典型的男性的手，骨节粗大，指头细长，手掌很窄，和卫宫差不多大小，但窄了四分之一，两根青色岩浆在手背皮下涌动。库·丘林本身体温比他高，发烧后掌心温度像个刚灌满水的热水袋，他的手心藏了一个小太阳，干燥而柔软，此刻卫宫也能共享这隐藏的阳光。他把脸贴上手背，一边观察旅店老板，一边用嘴唇擦过那一小块温暖皮肤。<br/>尽管没人看见，做完这件事他还是飞速放下他的手，讪讪摸了摸鼻子，想起来去找护士要冰袋。他应该在用冰袋以前先擦一擦库·丘林的身体，但要先回旅店拿了东西才行。<br/>他又想到“Emer”，她在他的心里分量如此之重，也许在与她分手后他再也没找过其他伴侣。卫宫生病时有许多人关心他（尽管他自诩十分孤独），凛，大河，切嗣，阿尔托莉雅。可库·丘林不一样，他生病的时候家人远在爱尔兰，他们关心他但并不知道他的生活细节，他只能自己撑过去。<br/>卫宫决定请护士先去病房给旅店老板弄一些冰袋，自己回旅馆拿洗漱用品。他坐在出租车后座时想了以上这些内容，他总是不由自主地关心他人的过去，尽管他曾经非常憎恨这个个性，现在他不恨了，但经年习惯还改不过来。就像库·丘林所说的，他身边的人也这么告诉过他，他应该学着更多地谅解自己。<br/>他突然意识到自己不再为库·丘林的病痛感到刀绞一般的难受（它并不是完全消失，而是减轻了一些），平静渐渐取代丢失了什么重要物品的焦躁情绪，随着他靠近居民区，安全感重新回潮，他感到舒适。<br/>他很快走到“Emer的旅店”内，上楼取了几件他们两个人的衣服，打包洗漱用品，关上餐厅门，琢磨着要不要现在去买一份清淡餐点给他补充体力。<br/>花园里到处撒着花，看起来像被人剪了茎秆丢到地上，是谁这么恶毒？趁着无人看管跑进来破坏花园。卫宫走到花园墙角，捻起一根花茎，他发现这并不是库·丘林花园里种植的品种，正在他疑惑时，隔壁墙又扔进来一朵玫瑰。<br/>窝在绿顶小房子里的老母鸡突然从里头飞出，直奔着卫宫脑门啄去，他被狠狠叨了一口，捂住头蹦起来，手里的油橄榄花落到地上，母鸡咯咯直叫，抛下他去吃油橄榄里头的美味花序。<br/>他看着满地花朵，突然发出和库·丘林一样的快乐笑声。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>